


Field of Flowers

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Series: 10 days of Snakepei [11]
Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Canon Disabled Character, Gardening AU, M/M, Soul Mate AU, Soulmates, ehehehehehhe, gardener! Junpei, soul mate tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: Tenmyoji Junpei was born with the mark of a soulmate on his left wrist,Across the world a young child is the victim of a car crash,It's the story of how a gardener and his client fall in love.





	Field of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Ending the 10 days of Snakepei with a soulmates au hell yea

_Lore has it that when a child is born with a symbol on their skin, then another is born to match. Sometimes these bonds were one of friendship, of an understanding deeper than the participants had found with anyone else._  


_Occasionally they fell in love.  
_

_Junpei had been born with a sunflower on the inside of his left wrist._  


_Across the globe another child would face a horrific car crash and lose that wrist._  


_Perhaps it was just meant to be._  


. 

_ _At 21 Junpei had long since taken his first tattoo for granted. In fact he'd gotten ink around it and up his arm just for some semblance of normalcy.  
_ _

_ __ _

As soon as he was swaddled and fed at an hour old the doctors had given his parents some printouts on soulmarks. They didn't appear often but when they did the hospital liked to give the families _some_ handhold on the coming years.  


18 years and no sign of a matching mark. Junpei paid for another sunflower higher on his arm.  


19 years and a tattoo gun painted him with blooming pumpkin vibes. Yellow blooms framed the mark on his wrist that matched no one.  


At 20 he debated covering the little yellow and brown mark. He couldn't bring himself to do it. He got birds to roost in the vines instead.  


Now at 21 he lay in the grass and gazed up at the sky. To continue his little trend he might get a shoulder piece to connect to his sleeve. Clouds maybe? Those cool stylized ones? He shook his head and rolled to his feet. He was wearing black, it was sunny, and he had work to do.  


He'd known the Klims for about as long as he cared to remember, so when Sigma offered his tattooed ass a job for the summer he'd leapt at it.  


Turns out it was a new landscaping endeavor Diana's sister was starting up. 

Sigma's twins were a bit too young to help out with physical labor, and they had some work for the summer school they volunteered at. Smart sons of ...well, he knew Sigma's wife and she was about as nice as someone could get without it being eerie. But Mr. Klim had been a surgeon before starting his research on insect migration and the evolutionary connections blah blah blah... makes sense that his kids would get the genius strain.  


Well except the baby of the family, but Kyle was already pronouncing the Latin names for the plants he carried over to Junpei, so he figured it was only a matter of time.  


"Heya squirt." The five year old looked up and grinned. Damn he was the spitting image of his father. Same glittering eyes, same untameable black hair. Junpei ruffled that hair and looked up at the manor that had hired them.  


Okay it wasn't a mansion but it was in a rich part of town and a senator's kid lived here or something.  


_Speak of the devil._  


"Junpei?!" The summertime gardener's head whipped around.  


"Clover? _You_ live here?!"  


"Jumpy it's been soooo long!" Clover cheered, breaking into a dead sprint to collide with her upperclassman.  


Junpei dropped his trowel and caught her, lifting her up and bouncing her into the air. She giggled as she twisted and landed in his arms.  


Jumpy and good luck Clover were back at it again.  


"Man I haven't seen you since high school! How've you been?"  


Clover giggled.  


"I'm still in highschool, you know."  


Junpei pushed his hair up his forehead in bewilderment.  


"Well goddamn. How's the cheer squad?"  


"Not the same without you, Coach."  


"Aw, knock it off." The gardener laughed, remembering how they'd met.  


She'd come barreling into the weight room and gymnastics training long forgotten spurred him to catch her before she speared herself on a rack.  


She'd blinked up at him, smiled, and drafted him for the next two weeks.  


He'd joined the squad after the girl he'd been wrangled into understudying for came back, her wrist splinted but otherwise healed.  


It had been the hardest shit he'd ever done, but damn did he gain muscle. He thought it looked good on him.  


But he was a senior while she was a freshman, so they'd lost touch when he graduated. Seemed like fate that he'd dropped out of college in time to weed her yard. His eyes flicked to the inside of her left wrist despite having checked during cheer practice. No mark. No cover-up.  


"Have you met my brother yet?" Junpei paused.  


"You have a brother?"  


Thus Junpei found himself standing awkwardly in the Field's spacious kitchen fiddling with the hem of his shirt.  


"H-hi, I'm about to mow-" a glass shattered.  


Junpei jumped and skittered back to the kitchen archway.  


Clover's brother whirled around and glared.  


"Who is that? Who's there?"  


Junpei gulped and started from the beginning.  


"Oh uh it's-well-"  


The man, tall and pretty Junpei noted, crossed his arms and leaned his butt against the counter. No tattoo. The man quirked an eyebrow that said 'continue, I will humor you'. Junpei cleared his throat.  


"My name is Tenmyoji Junpei and I'm working on your yard. Your sister said you play music so I wanted to let you know I was gonna mow. I-in case you're working on something. I don't know."  


When he looked up again sheepishly the other man's face had relaxed and he smirked a little. Junpei was wary of that smirk, somehow.  


"And how do you know my sister?"  


"Oh! We went to school together. I was a senior when she was a freshman but mostly she caught me near your pond and told me."  


The handsome man chuckled and shook his head.  


"Alright, I will accept that information." He uncrossed his arms and held out one hand. "Would you be so kind as to hand me the broom from the closet behind you and to your right? I heard my water glass fall and as I am blind I have no way of seeing any tiny pieces. And I am sure you are aware that this accident is your fault."  


Junpei had already been pulling the broom from the closet when he froze and stammered out apologies.  


"Oh stop bullying him, Light." Saved by the bell-like voice of Clover. The girl put her hands on her hips.  


Light seemed to finally relax at the sound of her voice.  


"Clover! Just in time. Your friend here gave me a start and I dropped a glass." Clover's eyes widened and she grabbed the broom from Junpei. Light hoisted himself onto the lip of the sink while the seeing people did his bidding. He could have at least helped sweep, Junpei thought to himself.  


"Now if you would get the white bread from the refrigerator we should be about finished here."  


'We?' Junpei mentally groused but went over to the fridge anyway.  
"Wait a minute, we're cleaning up glass and you're just gonna make a sandwich?"  


Light's smile creased his eyes. "Oh no, I do not eat white bread. It is for the glass, Junpei Tenmyoji." The gardener looked up in confusion.  


"By your sudden silence I take it that you did not know that white bread, when patted against a surface will pick up miniscule piece of glass."  


"No shit?"  


"Not even in the slightest."  


"Huh."  


Taking a slice each the two schoolmates made their way through half a loaf of bread. Eventually both the glass and Junpei's back showed signs of giving up and he still had a lawn to mow. And rake.  


"Great to see you again, Lucky."  


"You too Jumps."  


As the door closed behind him Junpei heard Clover begin filling her brother in on their cheer escapades. Chescipades. 

At least his employers were good people, he thought as he grabbed some twigs from the grass. As the raucous tones of 'Sharpest Lives' began to wreck his hearing, Junpei's thoughts drifted back to Clover's kitchen. Light's kitchen. The lawn mower turned on and he got to work. 

Why did Light seem so familiar? Junpei was pretty sure he'd never met him...Hadn't even known he existed until that morning. How was his voice so familiar? So...dear to him somehow? 

No. Junpei had work to do.  



End file.
